The invention concerns a supplementary patent application having a further improvement of an invention subsequently published in German patent application 10 2008 020 107.3-54 (basis invention).
In particular, the invention concerns a superconducting magnet configuration with active shielding for generating a homogeneous magnetic field B0 in an examination volume,                having an radially inner superconducting main field coil which is disposed rotationally symmetrically about an axis (z-axis)        and a coaxial radially exterior superconducting shielding coil which is operated in an opposite manner.        
Such a magnet configuration is known, for example, from EP 1 564 562 A1.
Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) is a method for examining the characteristics of a sample. NMR spectroscopy is used for analyzing the chemical composition (or rather the chemical bonds) of a sample. NMR tomography is used, as a rule, for determining the proton density (or rather the water content) as a function of position in a larger sample (such as a part of the human body) to gain information about the sample's inner structure. Both methods are based on the principle of RF(=radio frequency) pulses being applied to a sample aligned in a static magnetic field and measuring the sample's RF response. The sample's characteristics can be concluded from this response. In general, particularly strong, homogeneous static magnetic fields are preferred in NMR as they yield the best qualitative measurement results.
High magnetic field strength can be generated using superconducting magnet coils, which are, as a rule, cooled to a typical working temperature of 4.2 K by means of liquid helium in a cryostat. Solenoid magnet coils enclosing a circular-cylindrical examination volume are particularly frequently used for this purpose.
One known method for homogenizing (“shimming”) the static magnetic field in the examination volume consists in placing ferromagnetic material close to the examination volume, in particular within the main magnetic field coil (“passive shim”. See, for example, DE 101 16 505 A1). Another known method consists in use of additional magnetic field coils (shim coils) whose magnetic field is superimposed on the magnetic field of a main field coil (“active shim”). Superconducting shim coil systems in the cryostat are known from DE 199 40 694 C1. Both active and passive shim systems are based on the main field coil and the shim system jointly generating a homogeneous magnetic field in the examination volume.
If no special precautions are taken, a strong magnetic field in the examination volume is accompanied by a sizable magnetic field in the surroundings. This external magnetic field is also referred to as the “stray field” and is generally undesired as it may interfere with technical devices in the environment. For example, stray fields can delete magnetic memories from hard disks or credit cards or cause failure of pacemakers. A particular method for reducing stray fields consists in disposing a shielding coil radially outside of the main field coil which generates a magnetic dipole moment of the same absolute value as the main field coil but oppositely directed.
According to the state of the art as discussed in EP 1 564 562 A1 (FIG. 1, for example), the main field coil can consist of several axially adjacent windings of superconductor wire, which thereby form a structured coil. A structured main field solenoid coil has the advantage that the type of structuring allows relatively easy shaping of the magnetic field in the examination volume, so that, altogether, i.e. together with the magnetic field generated by the shielding coil, a homogeneous magnetic field in the examination volume is generated. The influence of the shielding coil on the homogeneity of the magnetic field in the examination volume is usually relatively small due to the larger radial distance to the examination volume compared to the main field coil. The windings of this structured solenoid coil are generally held by a mechanical holding device and are usually located within the winding chambers of a coil form. The magnetic field generated by the windings causes strong forces of attraction between them, wherein the windings are pressed against the holding device (usually the lateral peripheries of the winding chambers) in an axial direction. In particular for magnet configurations generating particularly strong magnetic fields of 6 T or more, the associated surface pressure can reach very high values.
An essential disadvantage of such magnet configurations with structured main field coils consists in this very high surface pressure which causes mechanical relaxation processes in the adjacent windings of superconductor wire, which can then pass into their normal conducting state as a result of their vanishing heat capacity at their low working temperature to thereby cause a so-called quench. Such an event is undesirable and expensive, since, during a quench, the temperature of the magnet coil rises from the working temperature to values in the 40 to 80 K region, the expensive liquid helium used for cooling evaporates and is lost, and re-starting the magnet configuration can cause delays of several days.
A magnet configuration having a main field coil with structured and unstructured solenoid coils is known from DE 101 04 054 C1. According to that invention, simple magnet configurations become feasible if a field formation device of magnetic material is placed radially inside of the main field coil. Nevertheless, at least some of the main field coils in accordance with DE 101 04 054 C1 comprise structured solenoid coils to generate a sufficiently homogeneous magnetic field. According to DE 101 04 054 C1, simple main field coils having field formation devices of magnetic material are only feasible if at least part of the field formation device has a low radial distance of less than 80 mm from the magnetic axis and thereby a sufficiently strong influence. Magnet configurations with a larger usable diameter of 30 cm and more, for instance, are not possible with this limitation.
EP 1 564 562 A1 discloses magnet configurations with active shielding which require no sections of structured solenoid coils whatsoever in the main field coil. As in DE 101 04 054 C1, these configurations comprise field formation devices of magnetic material located radially inside of the main field coil, but there is no limiting requirement of low radial distance between the field formation device and the magnet axis. Constructing the main field coil without any structured solenoid coils is enabled by using a magnet body with appropriate dimensions made of magnetic material and located radially exterior to the main field coil. However, in magnet configurations with a usable diameter of 60 cm and more, for instance, the magnet body, and thus the entire magnet configuration, becomes very heavy, thereby rendering transport expensive and limiting the options for setting up the magnet configuration due to great floor loading.
Magnet configurations comprising a main field coil, a shielding coil, a field formation device made of magnetic material and located radially inside of the main field coil, and a yoke shielding made of magnetic material and located radially exterior to the shielding coil, are known from EP 0 332 176 A2, wherein the axial extent of the shielding coil is greater than the axial length of the main field coil and the yoke shielding. This prior art suggests construction of the main field coil as a structured solenoid coil. In accordance with the teaching of EP 0 332 176 A2, a magnet configuration with a sufficiently homogeneous magnetic field B0 in the examination volume having an unstructured solenoid coil as the main field coil would not be feasible: a structured solenoid coil must be used as the main field coil.
Therefore, the invention is based on the task of providing a superconducting magnet configuration with active shielding having a homogeneous, particularly strong B0 magnetic field in the examination volume, with a very simple structure, in particular wherein the main field coil can be exclusively made from unstructured solenoid coils and the magnet configuration as such can be much more compact.